magifandomcom-20200222-history
Judar
Judal (ジュダル, Juudaru) is a Magi just like Aladdin. He is apparently the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Judal appears as a average height young man with an average build. Judal has very dark blue hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears an Arabian keffiyeh around his neck with a small black T-shirt under it, which is where he keeps his magic wand. He wears an Arabian thawb, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has two golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. Personality He is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually, he doesn't listen to anyone and does things his own way. He also has a old rivalry with Sinbad. History Judal was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. His parents and everyone in his village were immediately killed by the Al Sarmen. He was taken in by them and was taking advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He has been in this situation since he was an infant. Aside from this, not much is none of his past, aside from the fact he has ran into Sinbad on multiple occasions and both have fought with each other. Plot Dungeon arc Judal's first appearance is accompanied by Banker. He is closes down the Dungeon Amon, that Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were inside. As he was doing this, he commented on how annoying it was being there. Afterwards, he leaves pretty quickly on his flying carpet. Kouga arc Judal appears again, relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. He gets up and starts to talk to Banker, commenting on how he doesn't like the King. Also how he instead prrefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture Dungeons like his sister. Balbadd arc Judal appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. Aladdin notes that Judal is like a black sun. Judal heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into Judal many times before. After the meeting with the king, Judal follows Sinbad back to the city. There he meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, he starts fighting with him. Both Aladdin and Judal use Magoi to attack but seeing how it is useless, Judal starts using magic. Aladdin is pressurized as he lacked the knowledge of Magic. Judal has the upper hand at first by using Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, but he is quickly defeated once Aladdin summons Ugo. Right before Ugo can perform the finishing blow on Judal, he is saved by Ren Kougyoku and her assistant Ka Koubun. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judal is rendered unconscious. He is later on treated by Ka Kaboun. Later he is shown unconscious being surrounded by Rukh, the same as Aladdin. He is next seen woke attacking Alibaba at Balbadd's palace. He asks Banker why he feels so powerful and Banker responds its because of the dark Rukh becoming his power. He then attacks Sinbad pinning him to a wall with his ice magic. As he was dealing the final blow Morgiana and Alibaba interfered. While Alibaba was attacking Cassim he was trying to stop him until Aladdin arrived. Aladdin used his magic on him but it didn't work. Abilities As a Magi, Judal can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judal is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. Wand Judal use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. Black Djinn Judal's Black Djinn was Cassim. Magic Magoc.jpg|Judal's Magoi attacks people JuJinn.png|Judal and his Djinn, Kassim Judalattack2.jpg|Sarg Arsarros Smack2.jpg|Judal's Bolg (being attacked) Judal2.jpg|Judal's Ice Magic floating.jpg|Judal's Floating Magic Lightning2.jpg|Judal's Lightning Magic Bolg :It is said this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. 'Ice Magic' :Judal orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. Sarg Arsarros ''(Rain Of Ice Spears)'' : Judal creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely. 'Floating Magic' : Judal is able to use Floating Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. 'Lightning Magic' : Judal can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. 'Wind Magic' : Judal also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Kou Empire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Al Sarmen